Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for determining an occupancy rate of conveying means, which conveys in particular containers in a container treatment installation.
Description of the Prior Art
In conveying means for conveying containers in a container treatment installation, several containers can be conveyed side by side in a conveying direction. The conveying means is occupied completely or only in part with containers depending on the velocity of means, like a labeling means, a filling means etc., which are positioned upstream. It is advantageous to regulate, depending on the occupancy rate of the conveying means, the velocity of means, like for example a cleaning means, a packaging means, etc., which are positioned downstream. Therewith, an automatic control and regulation of the container treatment installation can be realized with the smallest possible action of operators.
WO 2008/116546 A2 shows a method for observing, controlling and optimizing of filling installations for food, in particular for beverage bottles. The method is used for observing installations or machines. Herein, an optoelectronic identification system in the form of an electronic camera is deployed to gain the necessary control data. The optical identification systems can be used for observing the occupancy rate of buffer tables.
A disadvantage of such optical identification systems lies in that the camera systems get to its limits in the processing of container surfaces which are not cooperative. Thereby, a stabile detection of the occupancy rate is not ensured.
For solving these problems, it would be conceivable to replace the camera systems by other sensors. However, the available sensors have a high complexity level. This is apparent especially because of a high individual adjustment effort for different container types, which is realized by specific software. This makes a device for detecting the occupancy rate of the conveying means more costly. In addition, stand still periods of the container treatment installation will occur in the operation of the device for detecting the occupancy rate of the conveying means because of the adjusting works necessary in case a new container type is to be conveyed by the conveying means. This instant raises the operating costs of the conveying means and the container treatment installation.